The present invention relates to a bonded assembly characterized by jointing a plurality of boards with adhesives or in combination use of adhesives and fasteners such as screws and rivets, a method of jointing the boards and a rivet, and can be used, for example, for assembling a casing such as a control panel for electrical parts.
FIG. 46 is an exploded perspective view showing a conventional structure for assembling a control panel disclosed, for example, in JU-A-113503/1986. In the figure, the numeral 11 is a roof board, the numeral 12 is a side board, the numeral 13 is a bottom board, the numeral 14 are through holes drilled at the time of board processing for inserting fasteners, and the numeral 5 are jointing surfaces being hatched for making clear. FIGS. 47(a) to (d) show a method of jointing by a fastener bonding. In FIG. 47(a), the numerals 1 and 2 are boards to be bonded. Adhesives are coated on the board 2 for jointing as shown in (b). Then a fastener 9 is inserted in a through hole 14 as shown in (c), and pressed by a fastener riveter not shown in the figure to be deformed as shown by 10 in (d), thus jointing the boards. The above-mentioned works are conducted with the adhesive 3 being in the un-cured state.
The conventional bonded assembly and the method of jointing for preparation thereof are as explained above, and, for example, in the case of a casing as shown in FIG. 46, of which length and depth of the base is about one meter each and the height is not less than two meters, even a small mis-alignment causes the completed casing to be inclined or distorted, and therefore an accurate alignment between the bonding boards is necessary. However, if the adhesives 3 are coated on each board, it results in difficulty in aligning the boards, that is to say, the boards are first placed in the neighborhood of their joint positions and then moved and adjusted to the respective correct positions for alignment. Thus the adhesives stick to unnecessary portions, which results in staining of the boards and requires the excess adhesives to be wiped off or scraped off for finishing up. Also, around the portion jointed with a fastener 10, thickness of a coating layer is very thin, which causes various problems such as lowering of adhesive strength and lowering of water tightness due to occurrence of portions lacking in adhesives, thus making it impossible to obtain a highly reliable bonded assembly.
The present invention was made to solve the above-mentioned problems. The objects of the present invention are to provide a highly reliable bonded assembly, a method of jointing therefor and rivets facilitating jointing of boards, which assure an easy and accurate alignment of the boards to be jointed, secure an adhesive coating thickness required, prevent the adhesives from adhering to the unnecessary portions and enhance the strength as the bonded assembly.